Amber Eyes
by My Sundown
Summary: Kagome is finally going to the school of her dreams, but she is nervous about starting a new life. Will a certain surly half-demon drive her over the edge, or be just what she needs?
1. Gray Life

Yeah! First chapter, first story...deep breath...I know the idea has been done ( I hope not to death...) but I am writing a story with my favorite characters using my daydreams etc to I don't really care if it's been done before. ;) Anyway...Kagome is going to a new school, one that lets her really be herself, and with other people that are more like her. But she's not so sure if she'll be as good as the other people there, after all they are all there because they are talented at the same things. Will an encounter with our favorite silver-haired half-demon make things worse, or better?

I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters. On with the story!

* * *

"Damn it!" Kagome cursed under her breath as she tripped on an uneven spot in the sidewalk.  
With the grace of a drunk she stumbled and landed in a heap on the ground. Groaning she got to her feet. The days were becoming unbearable quickly, this most recent occurrence just made today worse. With growing agitation she noted the dirt that coated her school uniform, and there were ugly tears in her knee socks.  
"Stupid fuc-" she began to curse again, but she never finished, a car went speeding by through a puddle and covering her in day old puddle water.  
Kagome was now so stunned and enraged that she could not speak. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. She looked like a goldfish. After a few moments she managed to regain control of her body and continue on her way home in a state of grim acceptance.  
"I'm cursed." She said with a shrug, running a hand through her wet hair, sending a fresh shower of cold water down her back.  
She was only a block away form her house but Kagome wondered if she would even make it home. The weight of her backpack threatened to drive her into the ground for a second time. It seemed that she had an unreasonable amount of homework so early in the year. Kagome just supposed that her school started early in everything. She was only a week into her senior year, but that was two weeks earlier than most schools started in the area.  
It didn't matter that her year started early, and therefore gave her more time to wait until she could finally be free. She had been suffering through senioritis since she was a sophomore. The atmosphere didn't help her at all.  
It was your average high school, and therefore, hell. For someone passionate about art and literature it was a complete letdown. Every year the football team got more money, and the drama club and art department had to get along without as much as the year before. The English curriculum was always the same. Grammar, and books that she could have read in elementary school. They never did creative writing, and the history courses consisted of the same information every year, and the only way to learn about a country other than the United States was to take a computer course during your study halls, or on your own time at home.  
Kagome had become lost in her thoughts and now realized with a start that she had finally reached her house. She dashed up the stairs, pausing long enough on the porch to slip off her sodden shoes to air dry, before walking through the front door. She went straight across the living room, her damp socks leaving footprints on the hardwood floors. She managed to drag herself up the first bit of stairs, but had to stop on the small landing. She was wet, cold, and tired so she opted to drop her bag and come back for it later. The black and limegreen bag made a soft thud, and a faint squish. Kagome grimaced and said a silent prayer, hoping that her school supplies were not ruined.  
After she caught her breath she went up the rest of the stairs. After that she dragged herself down the hall to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and leaned on the wall. She sagged a little, finally giving her muscles a rest.  
"I need a car." She muttered to herself as she made her way across her room to the adjoining bathroom. Without a moment's hesitation she took off her wet school uniform and slipped in the shower. The hot water hitting her skin was a relief after how chilled she had become walking home in her damp clothes. She took a quick shower, nothing intense, just enough to warm herself up. With a deep sigh she wrapped herself in a fresh, clean towel and flopped onto her bed, not bothering to change into new clothes just yet. Her eyelids drooped a bit as she looked at the walls of her room. It had taken her a few years, but she had built up an enormous collection of posters. Her favorite movies, and bands helped bring the space life and cover up the bland white walls. She was tracing the lines of the poster on the opposite wall and slowly drifting off when her mothers voice broke her trance.  
"Kagome!"  
"Agh." She turned over and buried her face in her pillow.  
"Kagome get down here now! I know you're out of the shower."  
"What did I do now? This day couldn't possibly get any worse."  
Kagome slid from her bed and dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before dashing down the stairs, pulling her wet black hair into a ponytail. She slowed herself at the bottom of the stairs, dreading what she might find waiting with her mother in the kitchen. She peeked around the corner and sure enough her mother was seated with her back to the doorway, silently, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. What could it be? It was far too early in the school year for any progress report, she could not be failing a class already.  
"Come in dear." She was caught, so she was forced to go in.  
Kagome sat down at the table opposite her mother, sliding into her seat slowly, not daring to look up at her mother yet. She clutched her seat with both hands, holding her breath, waiting for the storm. But nothing happened. She took a deep breath, gathered her courage, then looked up into her mother's face. She didn't look angry at all. In fact, Kagome was shocked to find that her mother was crying.  
"Mom what is it?" Her voice rose to a dangerously high pitch as she threw herself out of her chair.  
"You got in." Her mother said smiling through her tears.  
"What?" Kagome stopped not comprehending, then it hit her.  
"I got in?" She whispered.  
Her mother nodded, a few more tears slid down her face, but she laughed nonetheless. With a cry of jubilation Kagome threw herself into her mother's arms. Things were finally starting to go her way. She had finally been accepted to the school of her dreams.  
Shikon Academy. A private school upstate that actually specialized in the arts. No football teams to steal the money from the kind of education that people like Kagome craved.  
"The year starts next Monday. We can use the rest of the week to shop and pack. You did it kiddo, I'm so proud of you."  
Kagome was itching to go upstairs and pack, anxious to get started with her new life, but at the same time she was terrified to leave the protection of her mother's arms. It had not hit her until this moment. That was what this was, getting accepted to Shikon High wasn't just a dream anymore, it was real. She would be leaving her mother, Sota, Grandpa, and all of her friends. Then all of her fears followed in a wave that took her breath away. There was an empty feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. She buried her face in her mothers shoulder, taking a deep calming breath. Her mothers perfume tickled her nose and she thought of her childhood.  
A young Kagome playing the yard, her mother grabbed her around her tiny waist and swung her into the air. The feel of the wind on her face, her hair flying around her. Then she came back down and her mother was holding her, pressing her safely against her warm body. Kagome remembered the first day of kindergarten, and how she had cried at the thought of being taken away from her mother. She had survived then too. This was just the next stage in her life. Without knowing it Kagome's mother helped her accept this new fear and conquer it.  
"I'm going to go start packing, I don't want to do it all at one time." Kagome moved away from her mother. "You'll be ok?"  
"Of course. I'll start dinner."  
With that Kagome began to prepare for her new life. She dragged a few larger suitcases out of the basement and up the three flights of stairs from there to her bedroom. Unfortunately she had not remembered to wet backpack and was still sitting on the landing. As her foot caught the strap she knew would not manage to stay upright. The bulk of the luggage she was carrying were her inevitable demise. She teetered for a moment, grim determination on her face. But in the end she leaned to far one way, and down she went. A string of nasty curses to follow.  
"Stupid piece of shit!" She enunciated the last word as loud as she could, shoving the green, wheeled case off of her torso.  
After putting the backpack on and loading the other bags into her arms, which were slowly becoming more and more strained, she went to rest away up the flight of stairs.  
Where do you begin to take apart your life? How do you pack it up and take it with you? Kagome could only ask herself these questions as she stood in the doorway of her bedroom. She stared at the walls around her noting all of her possessions. Every time she decided what needed to be packed there was tiny pain in her stomach, not as severe as the nerves she'd had earlier. It made her emotional putting away her thing, putting them out of sight.  
When she finally stopped for the day she was exhausted. She ate her dinner in silence, then snuck upstairs to bed. She crawled under her covers. She curled into a tiny ball and stared at the pictured on her bedside table. She would wait until the last minute to pack those. Pictures of her friends, and of her family. Those would give her strength in the coming days.  
She tried not to think too much of what life at Shikon would be like, she didn't want to get her hopes up. Things were almost never how you pictured them so she tried to keep her mind clear, and see the school for what it was. In the time before she fell asleep drifted between sheer excitement, and nervousness. In the end she slept, and dreamt of a young Kagome laughing and playing with her young friends at kindergarten, and woke feeling peaceful and refreshed, even though she didn't know why.

* * *

All right, there it is! First chapter. Sorry if it was boring, but it is the first chapter after all. Tell me what you think. :)


	2. A New Life

And a second already. I know they're small but this is before and of the real action starts so go easy on me. I'm lucky I even got this up, my computer and I are having some serious problems seeing eye to eye.

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the others.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Life  
**  
The next few days passed quickly for Kagome. She had decided there was no point going to her old school any more. She slept in to indecent hours every morning, and then spent the rest of the day either getting ready for school or playing video games with her little brother.  
  
Souta was upset that she was going away, but he was sweet about it, never making too much of a fuss. She spent as much time as she could with him, with her friends. Her mother went back and forth between sad, and excited. Despite her mixed feelings she was a great help getting ready. She took her shopping for a few things, even treated her to a new discman and a few CDs.  
  
The day before it was time to go Kagome sat in her room staring at the bare walls. Her shelves were empty, her books already packed in the car. A suitcase sat open on the floor, ready for her shampoos, and the other toiletries she would need tomorrow. Clean clothes were folded and set on top of her dresser, all the pictures that had once sat there were carefully packed away. Kagome managed a wry smile as she thought that this is what the room must have looked like when her parents had firs moved into this house. She could picture her mother, pregnant standing in the doorway, her father's arms around her. They both smiled and touched her stomach, baby Kagome within.  
  
She quickly pushed the thought from her head. She'd suffered through a lot of warring emotions that week, she didn't need that old pain now. She'd fallen into depression too many times thinking of the father she'd lost.  
  
It was late now, sometime past midnight. Kagome wasn't sure, she'd packed her clock already, her mother had promised to wake her personally in the morning. She slid into bed, knowing she wasn't really tired. Tomorrow was a big day so she decided she might as well try to get to sleep at a reasonable time. But she could only stare at the white ceiling above her. She turned to her side, but she could only stare at the blank white wall. She tried to close her eyes, daydream a little. But now she felt that dry feeling in the back of her throat. She tried to ignore it, but in the end she gave in. It wouldn't hurt to go get a drink of water. Maybe it would even help her get to sleep. Then again it might make her have to go to the bathroom and keep her awake longer.  
  
In the end her thirst won. She slid out of her bed, but almost jumped back under the covers when her feet touched the bare floorboards. Her window had been open, and the nights were fairly chilly in the area. She stood on her bed then launched herself, landing on the square of carpet so she wouldn't have to touch cold floor with her bare feet again. She scampered across the floor to her window, quickly shutting with a shudder. Then to the other side of the room again, hugging her arms to her body.  
  
Another quick leap through the door, and she was walking on the thick carpet of the hallway. She moved as silently as she could passing, her mother's room, then Souta's. She crept down the stairs, but as she reached the landing she saw something strange. A soft light was creeping around the corner at the foot of the stairs. Someone had left a lamp in the living room on. Kagome slowed her pace, peering around the corner. Her mother was sitting on the couch, a large book in her lap.  
  
"Mom?" Kagome took a step into the room.  
  
"You should be sleeping Kagome."  
  
"I'm not tired." She took another step.  
  
"Neither could I. Come sit with me."  
  
Kagome rushed across the room and crawled onto the thick sofa, pulling a pillow into her arms. Hugging it to her chest, she rested her chin on it and let her eyes scan the pages of the book her mother was reading. But it wasn't a book at all. It was an old photo album. Pictures of her family smiling up at her form the pages. Her mother draped an arm across her shoulders, and with the other arm spread her blanket onto her daughter.  
  
They didn't speak, they merely sat together looking at the pictures, taking comfort in each others embrace. Soon Kagome felt her eyelids getting heavy, and found it harder to keep them open. She was warm and comfortable, and the scent of her mothers perfume was so calming. Soon she had drifted off, falling into a peaceful sleep.  
  
She woke the next morning in her own bed, it had to fairly early because the light pouring into her room was still soft, and her mother hadn't come in to wake her up yet. She turned onto her side and noted the absence of her pictures, and remembered that when she had fallen asleep the night before she chuckled a little of herself. She could hardly imagine her mother carrying her fully-grown daughter to her room while Kagome had continued to sleep soundly.  
  
She slipped out of her bed and into her bathroom. She almost nodded off in the shower a few times, but finally managed to get herself ready for the day and packed away all of her remaining possessions. She ate breakfast with her brother, who was awake unusually early on a Saturday, and played a video game with him to keep her mind off of the rest of the day.  
  
They would leave around eleven and stop for lunch on the way. They would hopefully reach Shikon Academy by later afternoon or early evening and she would help her take her things to her room and get everything settled. From there on Kagome was on her own. She would have to get her roommate to show her to the cafeteria or something.  
  
That brought up a new worry. What if her roommate didn't like her? How was she supposed to live with someone who didn't like her? What if nobody liked her? Kagome shook her head, tossing her raven hair drying to rid herself of the unwanted thoughts before challenging Souta to another battle.  
  
It was a sad parting, but not a tearful one. Souta was too old to allow himself to cry, but he did give his big sister a hug. A hug that almost squeezed the breath out of her. The trip was a few ours and Kagome spent most of it listening to music and pretending to sleep. She couldn't think of anything to say to her mother. She was just about to fall asleep for real when something knocked her back into reality. They had just passed through a fair sized town with shops, and nice houses with big yards. Then in front of her was a large black sign with a purple eight pointed star insignia and elegant silver lettering that read: Shikon Academy.  
  
They turned on the road next to it and went down a long drive, tall trees grew on either sides at almost perfect intervals. Beyond the trees there were fields of lush green with trees scattered here and there for shade. There were well groomed gardens with benches. To one side you could see a cluster of large buildings. Then they reached the end of the drive and the road looped into a circle, a tall oak grew in the center. To right were the large buildings she had seen earlier and realized now that they were the school building. Straight ahead there was no road, but a wooded area. To the left the road led off to the dorms. Before she could see what was beyond those her mother parked at the main building to the right.  
  
"I'm going to get you signed in and get your information, it will only take a minute you just wait here."  
  
True to her word her mother reemerged within moments, papers in hand. With mounting excitement Kagome received her schedule and her room assignment. Her mother started the car again and they went down the left road. She drove her to the farthest building. It was a large building, and looked very new. She had expected them to be old looking brick buildings. But this looked more like a mall. There were two large pillars beside double glass doors, and four floors of smooth white covered with large glass windows.  
  
Through the doors she was in room similar to a high school's main office. There was a nice gray carpet, the walls were painted a lovely burgundy. On the other side of the large desk that spanned most of the room there was a doorway. As Kagome moved closer to the desk she craned her neck to see that beyond the doorway was a small room with nice black leather couches and a T.V. She almost jumped out her skin when a woman walked through the door. But she only smiled and explained that everyone had to sign in at certain times every night and the desk was where to do it, indicating the clip board in front of her.  
  
The woman then took Kagome's room assignment and gave her directions. Kagome was speechless at this point. Suffering form sensory overload. She managed to nod that she understood and choke out a "thank you."  
  
It was only at that moment that she noticed the glass doors on either end of the room leading off to long hallways full of doors. She turned slightly to the left and saw the stairs. She took a deep breath and started to climb. Her room was on the fourth floor so she could only dread the next few climbs, laden as she would be with all of her things.  
  
The fourth floor was different than the first, she noted as she immerged form the stairwell. Plush purple carpet, sage green walls, and light wood doors and baseboards. At the far end she could see the wide bay window that overlooked a beautiful green hill with a willow tree, the chapel, and what Kagome guessed was the library.  
  
Kagome slowly walked down the hall, paper clutched in hand, every so often she glanced down to check the number on her paper and waiting until a number on one of the doors matched. Close to the end she found it. There was the faint hum of music within and she new it was her roommate. She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

* * *

Ok there's the second chapter. Don't worry Kagome is finally going to interact with another living person! So the action will start as soon as i've had some time to sleep. I just wanted to say this now, I'm trying my best to include most of the characters, but I will not be putting Shippo in, he jsut doesn't fit, sorry if you're a big fan. Tha'ts all I can see for now. And for you fellow Miroku/Sango fans I will be doing some chapter from their perspectives as well. :) Tell me what you think. 


	3. Roommates and Boyfriends

Ok Chapter 3! Was going to put this up late last night and work some more on chapter 4 but something strange was going on and I couln't upload my story on my computer so I had to wait until this afternoon to use my dad's nice _new _laptop. Enter Sagno! I'm planning on doing some Miroku/Sango stuff in this story as well, I really like those two.

* * *

Chapter 3: Roommates and Boyfriend  
The door swung open easily, without a creak or groan. Kagome's eyes flitted here and therethere as she tried to take in everything around her. The room was bigger than she had anticipated, on either side of the door were a dresser, one for each girl. On the far side of that there was curtain that covered the entrance to what Kagome guessed was a closet. There was a bed along either wall, they were tall and the posts were thick, collapsible bunk beds. Her brother Sota had one. The wall above the bed was dominated by a large bulletin board. At the head of the bed there were identical desks, then a large window with a long bookcase under the sill. Everything was identical, except the left side of the room actually looked like someone's home.  
  
The left side of the room was covered with a long strip of pink carpet, Kagome's was bare tile. The bed had perky tie-dyed covers, and the pillows resting perfectly along the head, a tiny stuffed cat-like creature perched among them. The desk had a few books resting on it's surface, and a backpack was sitting on the chair. Half of the bookshelf was filled with books. The bulletin board above the bed was filled with posters and pictures. On the far side of the room the closet was covered with a pretty blue curtain, where as Kagome's looked like burlap. A CD player was perched on top of the dresser, and was blaring Weezer. There were pictures in colorful frames all over the room, covering every surface. All this and Kagome still could not find a living person.  
  
"Hello?" She called into the empty room, trying to raise her voice above Love Explosion.  
  
At first there was nothing then she heard a distinct thud and the curtain in front of the closet began to flutter. Before she had a chance to register there was a girl immerging from behind the strip of cloth and striding across the room to great her. She was tall, and her dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail the hung perfectly straight all the way to her lower back. Thick bangs rested on her forehead just above her thin, arched eyebrows. She had smiling brown eyes framed with long black lashes. Kagome felt a bit embarrassed when she saw the girl was dressed in a pair of nice jeans and a pink sweater set. She was even wearing makeup.  
  
Kagome looked down at her own outfit and wondered if the rest of the girls were dressed like her roommate, and if she would have time to change before dinner. Somehow she got the feeling she would be the only one in an old ratty pair of jeans with tears in the knees, a plain black shirt, that was more charcoal gray than anything, and a beat up pair of converse.   
  
"Hi! I'm Sango." She said as she offered her hand, flipping her glossy ponytail over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm Kagome." She offered her right hand, and touched her messy bun with the other.  
  
"That's not all your stuff is it?" Sango asked pointing to the single bag in her hands.  
  
"No, the rest is in the car."  
  
"I can help you." Everything she said was energetic, Kagome envied her enthusiasm but she was dead from the long car ride.  
  
"Thank you, that would be a big help, it's a lot to carry up four whole flights of stairs."  
  
Sango flipped off her CD player and lead the way, Kagome followed behind like a lost puppy. The walked in silence for the first few minutes. Sango didn't seem bothered by the quiet, but Kagome was still nervous. By the second floor she finally managed to start a conversation.   
  
"So you like Weezer?"  
  
"Yeah." Kagome waited a few more seconds but that was all Sango was going to say.  
  
"They're one of my favorites. I have all of their CDs."  
  
That kept them busy until the finally reached the car. They quizzed each other on favorite songs, favorite CDs, simple little things. Kagome wasn't very good at talking to new people. Sango seemed so at ease though she barely batted an eye when there was a silence.   
  
Kagome's mother was waiting by the car sorting through the trunk, she had already set some of Kagome's luggage on the curb.  
  
"Hello girls! Kagome, who's your friend? I'm Mrs. Hagurashi, Kagome's mother."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi, I'm Sango." Sango was so polite, she shook hands with her mother, and even complimented her mother on her outfit.  
  
Kagome stared at the ground kicking some gravel with her shoe. The last time Kagome had been introduced to someone's mother she had barely managed an audible hello. She sometimes wondered if she needed medication, maybe she suffered from social anxiety disorder. At her old school she had been friends with the same people since they were in diapers. She just hadn't needed people skills. Now she slightly regretted her slightly lacking social life.  
  
Sango and her mother talked for a bit before collecting there things. The more she listened the less nervous she became. Sango was really nice, at least she wouldn't be living with someone she didn't like. Unfortunately she seamed to be bonding more with her mother.  
  
Kagome and Sango were leaning in the car when she heard the thud of footfalls. She pulled her luggage out of the car and looked out onto the road in time to see a hoard of boys run by in identical shorts, and t- shirts. One boy broke form the pack and jogged over the car. He was handsome, Kagome had to admit. He black hair was tied into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, and he had bright, violet eyes. He was smirking in a self-assured way that didn't make him any less charming. He jogged up behind Sango and then did the most shocking thing, caressing her ass.  
  
"Good afternoon lovely Sango." He shouted before running off.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango screamed after him, her face bright red.  
  
"Was that your boyfriend?"  
  
"Not even close." Sango growled, picking her bag up again.  
  
Thanks to Sango they managed to get all of her things upstairs in one trip. Now it was finally time to say goodbye. Her mother managed to hold back her tears for the first time all week. She must have finally accepted things. They hugged and Kagome promised to take a weekend to visit. Then she was gone, and Kagome was on her own. She didn't feel free, because she had never felt trapped, and she didn't feel sad because she knew this was just a step in her life. All that was left was anticipation.  
  
"You're mom's great." Sango said as she started to open a cardboard box that contained all of Kagome's pictures.  
  
Kagome slumped down on the floor next to her opening another to unpack her books, or "her babies."   
  
"Have you always been such a people-person?" She asked as she began pulling out the first layer of paperbacks.  
  
"I guess-Jesus! That's a lot of books." Sango shouted, diving across the floor to peer over the edge of the box.  
  
"My babies. Out of all the things I own, I cherish these the most."  
  
"You don't meet a lot of people that actually like to read." Sango said reading the titles and touching the covers gently as if they would crumble under her fingers.  
  
"Do you?" Kagome asked, but got no response, and when she looked up Sango was reading the inside flap of one of the hardback novels.  
  
"Do I what?"   
  
"Like to read." Kagome said through her laughter, tugging the book down, and putting her face in the vacant space.  
  
"Oh, yeah, love it. I've never heard of this one. Is it any good?"  
  
"They're all good. You can burrow them, any of them if you want. I've read them all already, twice in a lot of cases."  
  
"Thank you, same with mine." And with that the ice was broken.  
  
Kagome and Sango spent the rest of the afternoon getting Kagome settled in. They replaced the burlap curtain with the neon green one she brought from home. They even lifted all the heavy furniture to cover the cold tile with her pale green carpet. When they were done it all finally looked like home. Their room was a mess of green and pink carpet, green and pink curtains a tie-dyed bed spread, and another the color of an eggplant.   
  
"We're living in a rainbow." Kagome said with a chuckle as they were laying on Sango's bed.  
  
"It is a rainbow isn't it? It's fun though."  
  
"Mmmhmm." Kagome stretched and noticed something she had seen before, the stuffed cat.  
  
Kagome sat up and leaned over Sango, snatching of the tiny stuffed animal. It was yellow, with black stripes, and oddly enough it had two tails. She chuckled as she examined the unique creature before tossing it back to her friend.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Kirara." Sango hugged it to her chest, not even giving Kagome the satisfaction of looking embarrassed. "My parents gave it to me when my brother was born."  
  
"Ah. You have a little monster too, huh?"  
  
"Yup. But as evil as he is I miss him when I'm here."  
  
"How long have you been going here?"  
  
"Junior year was my first year. Don't worry, I'll help you out. You'll like my friends."  
  
"Guess we'll find out sooner or later."  
  
"Sooner." Sango said heaving herself off of the bed and walking over to her desk where the phone sat. "I'm supposed to go in to town with them for dinner. And you're coming."  
  
"I'm not dressed to go anywhere to eat." Kagome tried lamely to cover up her nerves.  
  
"Then change. I'm just going to give them a call and tell them we're on our way up."  
  
Kagome leapt off of her bed and rushed to her college. She threw on a new pair of jeans and a black sweater for the chilly nights. She let her hair down and rushed to her mirror pulling out her purse. Brushing on a little eyeshadow, and some lip gloss. By the time she was done speed dressing Sango was done calling her friends.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Sure." And with that they left.

* * *

There you go, chapter 3, and chapter 4 soon to follow. Let me know what you think. 3

I also have a strange question. I love Inuyasha and all of the others, and I know it's just a fanfic but I was wondering if I would get killed in my sleep if i made Inuyasha's hair a little shorter, there is something about a guy with ass length hair in the year 2004 that is just a little odd. But then agian, he is a demon...with ears...I just don't know. Heeelp mmeeeee!


	4. Amber Eyes

Ok don't kill me...pleeaaseee! If anyone is actually reading my story I'm sorry. Really I am. I had to work washing dishes from 5 until like 11 Two fridays and saturdays ago, then I went right into band camp for that entire week. This week my laptop has been thowing a fit and wouldn't turn on for a while and now is the first time I've had to update. I would have used my sisters computer to write and such but she doesn't have word (strange...). So here is chapter four I hope you like, I'm typing away at this moment trying to get chapter five done soon to make up for the delay on this one.

I don't own Inuyasha or the rest of the gang.

* * *

Chapter 4: Amber Eyes

Kagome was nervous the entire way to meet Sango's friends at their dorm. She kept tugging at her sweater anxiously as they crossed the street to a familiar looking building. All the dorms, Kagome noted, were identical. But now that night had fallen they looked even more charming. The glow of lights spilling out from the rows of windows, the silhouettes of people moving through their rooms. The street lamps scattered here and there illuminating the road as it wound its way into the distance, and shone on the pristine brick sidewalks.

The inside was set up exactly like her dorm as well, though the colors were different. They lighter, the same gray carpeting, but the walls were a bright blue. Sango stopped and peered around.

"They must still be upstairs." She muttered to herself before turning back to Kagome. "Can you sign us up as visitors, I'm just going up, they probably aren't ready yet. Just come up to the third floor when you're done. Rome 304."

"Ok." Kagome said sheepishly.

Sango started taking the steps two at a time and was out of sight in no time. Kagome walked over to the desk slowly, as if it were a slumbering beast. After reading the headings on each she found which she was looking for. She scribbled down her name, then Sango's, then the time. That done she started up the stairs. Halfway up the second set of stairs she realized she was going quite fast. She slowed her pace, giving them all more time. As she practically crawled up the last bit she couldn't help but worry if Sango's friends would like her.

She pushed the door to the stairwell open immerging into a long hallway. Pale blue Berber carpet, white walls, it was just as lovely and pristine as all of the other buildings. But that wasn't the first thing she noticed. As she started down the hall she noticed a few people passing her. Not just people. They were all boys.

She blushed a little when some of the boys glanced at her questioningly but she kept walking. She kept checking the door numbers, waiting for 307. She turned the corner and felt the breath sucked right out of her.

Standing in the middle of the hallway, wearing no shirt, was a demon. Kagome knew their would be demons going to Shikon, and she really didn't care, she didn't have anything against them. It was just that she had never seen one before. He wasn't facing her, he was busy stuffing laundry in the washing machine that Kagome had failed to notice when she had first caught sight of him. An empty basket sat next to his bare feet. He was tall, she could see that even from where she stood. Muscular too, in the wiry way where he was still skinny, that part was obvious because he was only wearing a pair of worn jeans. Kagome managed to tear her eyes away from his bare torso to look at the silver hair that caught the light so magically. She managed a small smile when she noticed the fuzzy ears perched on top of his head.

It wasn't until he looked up at her that she realized that she had been staring. She tried to look away, but before she had the chance she looked into his eyes. Then her world was amber, it was like she had fallen into pools of liquid amber, she felt like she was drowning in it. She could think of nothing else.

"What are you staring at?" He practically growled.

Kagome jumped at the sound of his gruff voice. She felt a hot blush spread across her face. The demon boy continued to glare at her, his handsome face twisted in anger. He turned from the dryer to face her completely and Kagome had to force herself to remember she was in trouble, so now would not be a good time to stare at his chest again.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Save it wench. I don't have time for your rambling."

"W-what did you just call me?" This time Kagome stuttered out of anger, her face growing redder with fury by the minute.

"You heard me, now run along."

"I'll do no such thing! I was only trying to apologize! You didn't have to act like such an ass!"

"Watch your mouth bitch." His voice lowered into the already familiar growl that sent shivers down her spine.

"Why you insufferable-"

"Dimwitted-" The boy began, trying to raise his voice above hers.

"INUYASHA!"

A shrill, angry voice cut through both of their though, causing Kagome's heart to jump almost completely out of her chest. She spun around towards the source and saw Sango standing in the closest doorway. Her face was bright red, her hands balled into fists.

Another head poked out from behind the irate girl. A familiar pair of violet eyes, darted from Kagome to Inuyasha, his mouth turned up in a smirk.

"Looks like Kagome met Inuyasha on her own." His voice was smooth and calm, a stark difference after Sango's rage.

"This is your friend?" Inuyasha crossed his arms across his still bare chest, practically glaring down his nose at Kagome.

"Yes! So stop yelling at her!" Sango continued to screech, the almost-purple color her face had taken on was only just starting to fade.

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said in response.

"We're going _out _Inuyasha. Do you think you could manage to put a _shirt_ on?" Sango said snatching a t-shirt out of his hamper and shoving it into his chest with a little more force than was necessary.

"Getting to it." The boy said in a muffled voice as the shirt slipped over is head.

Kagome felt her stomach pitch as she noticed the muscles throughout Inuyasha's torso flexed and moved as he slid into the shirt. She was trying to look away after the earlier outburst, but she couldn't resist watching him as he tossed his silver hair free from the collar and settle against his back again. But he was quicker than her again and caught her gaze. He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly and she quickly began to study her shoes.

"Can we go now _please_?" Miroku asked grabbing hold of Sango's wrist and pulling like a child tugs on his mother when he is impatient.

"Only after Inuyasha apologizes to Kagome and introduces himself properly." Sango said through gritted teeth, digging her heels in.

"You're joking!" Inuyasha shouted indignantly.

"I'm not." Sango replied, and unspoken threat hung in the air above them as she took a step closer to the unyielding demon.

"Fine. I'm sorry I called you a wench." He said quickly with a wave of his hand, then managed to put on an indifferent face and offer the same hand to her. "I'm Inuyasha."

Sango looked as if she was about to protest, Inuyasha's apology had been somewhat less than sincere, but Kagome quickly took his hand and cut her off. Miroku looked as if he were going to kill them all if he didn't get food soon, and Kagome hated making a scene.

"It's nice to meet you Inuyasha, I'm Kagome." She said in her sweetest voice.

Inuyasha simply raised his eyebrows again, watching her suspiciously as he reclaimed his hand. Kagome tried desperately not to notice how her hand tingled after being enveloped in the warmth of his. She moved to stuff it into her pocket and go back to studying her shoes when Miroku stepped in and snatched it back up. He smiled at her winningly and raised the back of her hand to his lips.

"And I'm Miroku. It's nice to meet you Kagome."

"Um-" Kagome felt a bit frantic and was quick to reclaim her hand.

She stole a quick glance at Sango. She looked enraged again. But when she saw Kagome looking at her she quickly hid it behind a mask of indifference.

"Alright then let's go."

Sango ushered them down the hallway, heaving a heavy sigh every now an then. Kagome decided the group was only being silent because they were giving her time to cool off. They weren't uncomfortable at all with the void, Miroku even looked as if he might start laughing at any moment. His lips twitched and he kept covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

Once they got out into the fresh night air she seemed to be back to her normal self. She bounced over to Kagome's side and took her arm in hers with a smile. Miroku and Inuyasha were just ahead. It was strange to see the sulky demon in such a friendly way with another living creature, especially after he had acted towards her, someone he didn't even know.

_But I guess that's the point. He doesn't know me, I don't know him, I can't judge him by that one incident. _

"Don't mind Inuyasha." Sango said shaking Kagome from her thoughts. "He isn't always like that. Being a demon, I guess it's just his natural reaction. He just takes a long time to open up."

"He's seems so well balanced when he's talking to Miroku."

"Well balanced?" Sango had to pause to chuckle, the choice of words just sounded so funny referring to Inuyasha. "They've been friends since they were little. Miroku is the one person Inuyasha trusts the most. I don't think he is even used to me. I've only been around a year."

"He's so...sulky, and you're....well you're not. How exactly did you guys meet?" Kagome asked, trying to get a feel for the group dynamic.

"Miroku. We have a lot of the same classes, and as much of a pervert as he is, he was the first person to talk to me. I was new so, I just clung to him. I guess I never let go. Inuyasha just came with the territory."

"And I'm clinging to you. Looks like a get a surly demon, and a pervert with my deal." Sango and Kagome indulged in a nice laugh, and Sango squeezed her arm.

As the night went on Kagome couldn't help but feel at ease. Sango was genuine, she wasn't being fake, ready to drop her at any minute. The first night Kagome was here Sango was already taking her out and introducing her to her closest friends. It was hard not to be at ease around the three. Miroku kept her in stitches the entire night. He was incredibly nice, and funny, if not a little to girl-crazy. Inuyasha barely spoke throughout dinner. Kagome couldn't help but feel like it was because of her. He kept steeling glances at her, and Kagome couldn't tell if they were simply curious or disapproving. In the end she forced herself to ignore it. She really like Sango and Miroku, and one sulky boy wasn't about to chase her away.

"So what does your schedule look like?" Miroku asked as they strolled down one of the small town streets on the way back to campus, the night sky clear overhead.

Kagome rattled of what she could remember. She even impressed herself with how much she remembered.

"I guess that means you can show Kagome around tomorrow. Right Inuyasha." Sango shot the boy a meaningful glance.

"It does?" Inuyasha replied in a rebellious tone.

"Inuyasha!" Sango gave him a solid smack upside his head.

"Yeah all right." He grumbled as he rubbed his injury.

"Oh Sango. Could you come over here for a moment?" Miroku said, he had stopped a little ways behind them.

"I'll be right back." Sango turned and left Inuyasha and Kagome alone to continue walking. "What is it?"

Kagome didn't really feel like trying to fill the silence between her and Inuyasha. Starting conversations was a pain already, and Inuyasha was another story altogether. But it seemed the boy didn't plan on walking in silence.

"All settled in?" His voice was calm now, Kagome couldn't sense any anger or anything else hidden within it, he was being genuine.

"Yeah. Sango helped a lot."

"That's the way she is." Inuyasha managed a smile. "She's really outgoing. Not like you. It's kind of funny that you two wound up together."

"I'm glad actually. It helps to be with someone who isn't afraid to talk to people."

"True." There was a pause, and Kagome was surprised to find that she was starting to feel comfortable in Inuyasha's presence. "Miroku's like that too, outgoing and all that."

"But not you?"

"Not necessarily. But it's not like I'm afraid of people."

Kagome wasn't sure if that was Inuyasha trying to cover up his on insecurities or if he was trying to make fun of her. She never had time to address it, a loud shout cut across the night. Kagome jumped in surprise and found herself practically in Inuyasha's arms.

"Miroku you letch!" Sango screeched, and Kagome winced at the sound of a slap that followed.

Inuyasha was nice enough to ignore how close Kagome had gotten and laugh to himself about his friends' behavior.

"Are they always like this?" Kagome managed to ask, hoping it was dark enough to hide the blush in her cheeks.

"Always." Inuyahsa confirmed.

"It's a strange way to show they like each other."

"What?" Inuyasha seemed shocked, but before Kagome could find out why Sango came storming back into view, followed by Miroku, holding his cheek with a grimace on his face.

_Why can't I fall asleep?_

Sango turned to her left to check the clock on Kagome's desk. To her dismay it read four o'clock. She had promised Kagome she would be up with her at nine so that they could go down to the dinning hall for breakfast. At this rate she would be running on very little sleep, because it didn't feel like she was dozing off any time soon.

She heaved a heavy sigh and hugged Kirara closer to her. It was like this last year too, she had been an idiot to think she had gotten over her silly homesickness. She just missed her brother. He had always looked up to her, if he had a problem he came to her. Now who did he have? Sango had almost decided against going to Shikon, she had been accepted which was a big ego boost, but she had been so afraid to leave Kohaku with no one but his father. It had been Kohaku himself that had convinced her to go in the end.

So here she was. Getting ready to start another year, and missing her little brother, and hugging a stuffed animal for comfort.

Sango made an irritated sound in her throat and rolled to her other side. Her eyes had long ago adjusted to the darkness of the room, and now by the slight glow from the moon outside her window she could see the pictures plastered on the wall. Her eyes fell on the picture in front of her, a smiling group standing together under their favorite tree. Inuyasha and Miroku stood on either side of Sango. Inuyasha and Sango had their arms over each others shoulders, and she had hers draped across Miroku's as well, but Miruku had cleverly snuck his arm around her waist.

The picture didn't capture the red that had crept across her face a few seconds later, but Sango remembered it anyway.

_Why does he have to be such a womanizer?_

He was always flirting with any pretty female that crossed his path. All the younger girls adored him, they followed him around like lost puppies. And of course he can't keep his hands to himself. He was always touching her ass, not to mention those of a few willing girls. But then there were times where it was so simple. A touch on the arm, the way he walked next to her so their arms just touched, placing his hand on her shoulder sometimes when they talked. She liked those things.

_Why do I have to like him so much?_

"Agh!"

Sango muffled her shriek by flopping onto her stomach and burying her face in her pillow. She felt like she could break down and cry, she was just so frustrated.

A few hours later Sango drifted off into a fitful sleep, only to be awoken after what seemed like two minutes by the buzzing of Kagome's alarm clock. There was a rustle from the other bed then muffled footsteps making their way to the closet. Sango lifted one tired lid in time to see Kagome disappear behind the curtain. The alarm was still squaking.

"Aren't you going to turn that thing off?" Sango managed in a gravely sounding voice.

"Not until you get up." The reply drifted beyond the fabric.

"I'm up." Sango replied closing her eyes again.

"Then turn it off yourself." Kagome emerged with a towel and shower products in hand.

"You're up though." Sango whined.

"And you could easily go back to sleep if I just turn it off for you and leave to take a shower. Once you get up you'll just have to keep going." With that Kagome disappeared out the door and down the hall to the bathroom.

Sango sat there for another moment, wondering if she could possibly ignore the alarm and continue to sleep, but in the end she knew she was being an idiot. After she had finally decided it was necessary to shut the damn thing off she couldn't seem to get her body to move. It took several minutes of self-motivation before she could drag herself from her warm covers.

She slammed her fist down on the sleep button, then turned the clock around looking for a way to shut it the whole way off. After successfully quieting the beast she turned and scanned the room. She had two options. She could crawl back into bed, or go take a shower. But bright morning sunlight was spilling into the room through the window and she did have things to do. In the end she knew she would never get back to sleep now. So she sulkily gathered her things and headed out to take a shower.

The hot water rushing over her, the tiny warm drops splashing against her skin. She let herself become completely absorbed in it. She focused completely on washing her hair, her face, and the feel of the water washing everything away. It kept her mind far from the troublesome thoughts of the night before.

She felt awake, and ready for the day as she stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a warm, clean towel. Kagome was already dressed and in the process of drying her hair when Sango got back to the room. Sango quickly threw on her own clothes and followed suit, the dreamy, relaxed feeling already leaving her.

* * *

There is chapter four. :) Next chapter is when the plot thickens. Mwahaha. Working on chapter five like I siad, it will be up soon. 


	5. A Day in the Life

Hello. As promised chapter five, and not too long after chapter four. I want to take a second to say thank you for the two reviews I've got so far. It's not much, but it was really nice to hear that someone like my story. Hoping for more in the future. I also want to say that I'm starting another story that I'll be writing at the same time as this one. I have more time to write now so I really don't think this will story will suffer. The new story is called Love Heals and it's going to be a little darker. So look for it soon. :)

Just a warning: the next chapter is where I introduce Kikyo. I'm **_not_** her biggest fan, I'm not going to go totally out of my way to bash her, but this story is about Kagome and Inuyasha so, she isn't going to be an angel.

I don't own Inuyasha or the others.

* * *

Chapter Five: A Day in the Life

Kagome noticed that Sango was in a slightly different mood today. She was much more quiet. It would seem that Kagome found Sango's weakness, as bright and cheery as she was during the day it was painfully obvious that Sango was not a morning person.

"Still tired?" Kagome ventured, testing the water in case her new friend was grouchy.

"I just didn't get very much sleep last night." Sango said. "It happened last year too, I guess I just get homesick easier than I though."

"It's understandable. I miss my little brother already, and he's a brat. I feel the worst when I think of my mother. She was so upset before I left home. She moped around a lot."

"I miss my brother the most. I miss my dad too, but not as much as Kohaku."

"What about you're mom? Did she take it hard when you left home?"

"She never had to deal with it." Sango was suddenly more like she had been yesterday, her voice got lighter and she seamed more awake. "She died when Kohaku was born."

Kagome was silent for a moment. It had been hard to miss how Sango had changed at the mention of her mother. One moment she was slowly getting ready for the day, struggling as she tried to wake up. Whenever someone mentioned her father Kagome got upset, or serious, somber. Sango was trying to hide her pain from others.

_Maybe she is even hiding it from herself. Does she always bottle up her emotions like this?_

Kagome shook herself out of her contemplation. Realizing that she had not apologized after saying something that bothered Sango, even if the other girl wasn't about to let her know. She almost blushed in shame, her stomach down at her knees.

"I'm sorry." She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"It's ok, really. It was a long time ago." Sango waved her hand dismissively.

Kagome nodded, searching for a new topic. She wasn't about to push her new friend. Someday she would realize on her own that everything wasn't all right, and Kagome would be there to listen when she did.

"So are you ready? I'm starving, I was up half the night."

"Of course." Kagome replied in a voice to match Sango's more familiar, cheerful tone.

The dinning hall was a building on it's own, nothing too different from you basic high school cafeteria. Just a big open, square room, long tables set up anywhere there was room. On the far side of the immense room, opposite from the main doors was a long island where students were moving slowly in a line, collecting their food.

Kagome couldn't resist taking a moment to simply stand in the doorway and scan the room slowly, taking in every detail. She watched a few of the students as they sat together and ate their breakfast, she took in the color of the wooden tables, the red curtains, the white tile floors. She even paused to scan some of the flyers on an immense bulletin board. She was still looking over some of these when an agitated Sango grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her in the direction of the food.

"Hungry are we?" Kagome asked, a hint of amusement in her voice as she dug her heels in.

"You know I am. Come on, move it." Sango snapped giving Kagome's arm an extra tug.

The food laid out in front of her didn't impress her too much, but she hadn't expected it to. Shikon Academy may be better than her high school when it came to art programs. But it was still a school cafeteria after all, and there was never anything magical about cafeteria food. But none of it made her stomach want to turn either, so it wasn't all that bad.

Once she and Sango had laden their trays with plenty of food Sango lead the way to a table off by the windows. Kagome wasn't sure how to feel when Sango began waving to a pair already seated at the table they were headed for. Miroku and Inuyasha. She knew they would be there, they were Sango's best friends after all. Kagome liked Miroku well enough, but she still wasn't sure what to think of Inuyasha. One minute he was being a complete jerk, the next he was being considerate, well...sort of.

Kagome slid into her seat next to Sango, across from Inuyasha. She stared down at her tray at first, not wanting to look up into those amber eyes. Miroku greeted them both, and with an quiet sigh she lifted her gaze from her pancakes to return the greeting.

"Good morning ladies. You're both looking lovely today."

"Good morning Miroku." Kagome said still feeling a little shy.

"Good morning lech." Sango teased inoocently before turning her attention to Inuyasha, speaking in an icier tone. "Good morning Inuyasha." 

"Feh. Morning."

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, causing it to sit on just the two back legs, folding his arms behind his head. The remains of what had been a large breakfast sat on a tray in front of him. His silver hair was spilling over the back of the chair, shimmering in the morning light. His adorable dog ears twitched minutely on the top of his head as he listened to the sounds around the room. His amber eyes were wide as he stared at ceiling high above them.

_Wait. Did I just...think...Inuyasha's ears were adorable?!?!_

Then it happened again. Those golden eyes turned to her, caught in the act. Why did she always have to stare? There was just something about him. He raised an eyebrow again in that questioning way and Kagome felt her cheeks grow hot. She tossed her head a little, hoping her raven hair would shield her face, and hide the fact that she was blushing a magnificent shade of red. She was praying silently with all of her might that he would not say anything about the incident.

She attempted to turn to her right and talk to Sango, hoping that if she was busy doing something else Inuyasha wouldn't start another fight. But Sango and Miroku were already engaged in what looked like an intense conversation. Kagome was so flustered, her mind in such a mess that she couldn't really make sense of what they were saying anyway. Then a voice cut through the clatter.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes." Kagome answered, unable to keep the slight suspicion out of her voice. "Why do you ask?"

"Most people don't sleep so well their first few nights. Homesick, miss their families, getting used to new bed, new room, all that."

"It does take some getting used to, but I was really tired so I didn't have any real problems. I'm sure you didn't have any problems." Kagome commented, remembering that the night before Inuyasha may or may not have made a jab at her awkwardness in social situations.

"As a matter of fact I didn't."

"Of course you didn't. Big, tough guy like you."

"Now see here wench-"

"Oh calm down. I was only teasing. You don't have to get all mean and macho on me." Kagome said feeling a bit braver, it was actually kind of fun baiting Inuyasha. "Take a deep breath kid."

Kagome leaned back in her chair, imitating Inuyasha's position, hoping it made her look more self-assured. Then she got the surprise of the day. Inuyahsa actually smiled. It was more like a smirk, but that was good enough for her. So the beast had a sense of humor sometimes after all. She never would have guessed it.

The moment was cut short though when another figure approached the table. Kagome looked over Inuyasha right shoulder. The first thing she saw was one of those annoying, tiny, pleated skirts that she was getting really tired of. It was predictable shade of baby pink corduroy. Above that a white cap-sleeved tee, some sappy fake add printed on pink across the chest, no doubt some lurid euphemism. Kagome almost couldn't bare to look into this girls face. When she did she wanted to go straight down at stare at her feet.

It was frightening how similar she was to Kagome, with her pale skin, raven hair, and brown eyes. But the differences were what her so frightening. She did look a little older, more refined in a way. Her features were more matured but her expression was so cold, her cheeks held no warmth. Her familiar brown eyes were hooded, giving her a bored appearance. But when you looked into those ocher depths you saw they held only brooding, and disgust. Kagome felt ice go down her spine when the girl managed a smile. It was pretty enough if you didn't look into her eyes. I smile isn't a real smile unless you can see it in the eyes. All this girl did was bear here teeth. Her eyes just stayed empty, and cold.

_How can anyone stand to be around her? She is so...dead._

"Who's your new friend honey?" The girl said, tossing her dark tresses and seating herself on Inuyasha's lap.

_Honey?!_

"This is Sango's new roommate." Inuyasha looked as if he were waiting for Kagome to introduce herself, but Kagome could not bring herself to utter a syllable. "Her name's Kagome."

"Hi I'm Kikyo." The girl said offering a perfectly manicured hand.

Kagome could only stare at the hand for moment before taking in her own. For some reason she had this insane fear that Kikyo was going to try and stab her with her French tips.

"Nice to meet you." She finally managed to choke out before she actually resorted to staring at the girl's shoes, a monstrously uncomfortable looking pair of pink, pointy heels.

"Oh, good morning Kikyo." Sango said in a voice that did not mask her displeasure when she finally noticed someone had joined their group.

Kagome glanced over at the other two at the table to see if she could get an idea of how they felt about this Kikyo girl. Sango stared at her with blatant distaste, and Miroku looked positively pissed.

_Thank goodness someone else doesn't like her. How can Inuyasha be dating someone that his friends obviously don't like?_

"Sango. Miroku." Was her only response as she peered down her nose at them from her perch on Inuyasha's lap, taking the time to look Sango over in a blatantly disapproving manner.

Miroku and Sango maintain I silent, tense vigilance on the girl as she turned to Inuyasha leaving them behind her back. Sango rolled her eyes and began a quieter conversation with Miroku. Kagome was left to sit and pick at her breakfast in silence. But as always curiosity got the better of her.

She wanted to see what they were like together, Kikyo and Inuyasha. This wasn't any warm fuzzy relationship, that was clear. Kikyo spent most of the time prattling on about nothing really important and Inuyasha sat in silence, a look of reverence on his face. Kagome suddenly felt sickened and tried to ignore them, but Kikyo's voice was inescapable.

"Come on." A voice whispered in her ear, a hand holding her arm.

Sango and Miroku were standing behind her chair, Sango was the one holding on to her trying to pull her to her feet. Miroku leaned over and took her tray and added it to the stack he was carrying. Kagome rushed to her feet and pushed her chair in.

"We're going to go watch some T.V., you can join us later if you want." With that Sango started across the floor to the doors and Kagome blissfully followed.

"_That _is Inuyasha's girlfriend?!!" Kagome said as soon as the doors shut behind the three of them.

"Yeah. Kikyo. They've known each other since they were in middle school. Then they both came here."

"She's so cold." Kagome replied, a hint of disbelief still in her voice.

"Yeah. She's a real bitch. She hates Miroku and I, we waist too much of Inuyasha's time. But that's ok the feelings mutual."

"How can he go out with someone that doesn't like his two best friends?"

"She wasn't always like that." Miroku spoke for the first time in a while. "Sango wouldn't know, as far as she knows that is the way Kikyo has always been. But I knew her when she was a sweet girl. But that was a long time ago. Ever since she started high school she's just been different."

"It's so hard to believe she was actually a nice person at some point." Sango said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah but she isn't like that anymore, so why is Inuyasha still with her?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha still sees her as the girl she used to be. He doesn't want to let go of that old Kikyo." Miroku continued.

"Come on guys. We have to start school tomorrow could we please just have a nice day. Kikyo free if at all possible." Sango said.

It may sound like a waste of your last day of freedom, sitting around on a couch in a common room watching T.V. and movies. But it was one of the better days that Kagome could remember. It was just her, Miroku and Sango camped out in front of the tube talking, laughing. They took turns putting in their favorite movies.

Around four they were staring another round of movies, Kagome had just put in White Oleander and they were settling down for a good drama. Miroku was sprawled out, his legs draped over the laps of the two girls. His head was tilted back over the arm of the sofa as he whined about having to watch another chick flick.

"Why are all your picks the same Kagome?"

"You mean the same as in they have intelligence, and lack toilet humor, or that they actually involve you to think and experience emotions?"

Sango chuckled as Miroku moaned and crossed his arms over his chest. She grabbed one of his cheeks and tugged on it as if he were a small child.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing when you pout." Miroku raised an eybrow, a small smile crept onto his face, Sango quickly turned away and continued, ignoring the blush on her cheeks. "Oh cheer up, it sounds like a good movie."

"What movie?" A voice said next to Kagome and she froze as she felt a the cushion next to her sink.

"White Oleander." Sango answered without turning to look at who had joined them. "It's one of Kagome's favorites."

Kagome took a deep breath and tried to ignore the warmth of his body next to her. She took a chance to glance at him. He was lounging comfortably on the couch next to her, Kikyo nowhere in sight. Kagome tried to shift her position, but it was hard, Sango was sitting against her, Miroku's legs across hers. She managed to settle down into the cushions, then felt her arm brush against something soft, and firm. She was almost afraid to look. She stiffened a little bit, wondering why she cared. Miroku and Sango decided to take this opportunity to get drinks, leaving her alone with Inuyasha.

She glanced down at her arm where it was pressed against Inuyasha's side. She took a chance and looked at his face to see if he had noticed. If he had he didn't care, but he did notice her looking at him. Kagome held her breath hoping he wouldn't say anything about it.

"Staring again wench?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to look at you."

"Hmph." Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest and resumed watching the movie.

Miroku and Sango came back with the sodas, putting a halt to the conversation. Miroku was smirking, Sango was bright red, and Kagome couldn't decide if it was because of anger or something else.

Inuyasha pulled the covers back and slid into bed. Miroku was down the hall taking a shower, hoping he could stay in bad as long as possible before having to go to class.

The room was quiet, the only sound was the wind through the trees outside, every so often his ears picked up the soft footfalls of people walking the halls. He burrowed his face into his pillow willing himself to sleep. But something was keeping him awake. It was a fuzzy image hovering in the back of his mind.

It was a girl, he could see the graceful curves of her body, her long raven hair. It was Kikyo. But something was different. Now it was clearer. Something in the face. This girl was younger, or more vibrant looking, there was more life in her. And her eyes, they were so full of expression. A smile was even different, it was so genuine, and her eyes sparkled along with it.

She looked so much like Kikyo, but just not the same. Could it be Kikyo when they were younger, when they went to middle school together. This picture was certainly younger, but Kikyo had never been so bright, so full of life. It was Kagome.

_Why am I thinking of her?_

Inuyasha rolled over onto his back to stare at the white ceiling. He hadn't thought of another girl for a long time. He loved Kikyo, he didn't need anyone else. He was only thinking of Kagome because she was so like Kikyo, that was the only explanation.

But she _wasn't_ like Kikyo. Kikyo was never as shy as Kagome. She had always been outgoing. Kagome was so quiet, but when she spoke she was so funny, and happy. She didn't smile as much as Kikyo, but when she did it was so genuine.

Inuyasha groaned and covered his face with the covers. So many thoughts were running through his mind. He was having trouble keeping them in order. What was the point he was trying to make? Was there a point?

The door opened, the room was briefly flooded with light. Then it shut again and he heard Miroku fumbling through the dark. Inuyasha pulled down the blankets, his eyes easily seeing in the dark. A smile crept onto his face as he clearly saw Miroku run into the corner of his desk.

"Damn it!" He shouted, sending Inuyasha fit of laughter.

"Oh fuck off Inuyasha." Miroku grumbled as he got into bed.

"What's wrong? Maybe that slap Sango gave you earlier is still stinging?"

Miroku was practically growling with anger. Inuyasha was impressed, he almost sounded like demon. Miroku didn't have to say anything, it was obvious how much Miroku liked Sango. He chased a lot of girls, but in the end it was just to make Sango jealous. It really did hurt him when she shot him down. Then again his method wasn't exactly appropriate or straightforward. Maybe he only did things that way because he was trying to let her know how he felt without having to say it. As touchy as he was he shy in his own strange way.

Inuyasha drifted off to sleep listening to his roommate mumbling insults under his breath a mischievous smile on his face. He dreamed of a beautiful young girl with dark hair, and smiling brown eyes. But when he woke the next morning couldn't remember.

* * *

There is chapter five.

Here's what I think about Kikyo: She died. I know it was sad, they were in love, they were tricked, they both suffered. But she is dead. She is not the same person she used to be. It's like in the Axis trilogy and Wayfarer Redemption, when Niah died and came back she was warped by her death. That's the way this is. Kikyo is different and is NOT the same person Inuyasha loved. So I'm making her character "emotoinally dead."

Working on chapter six, and chapter one of Love Heals.


End file.
